Rise of the Guardians Instituto para ¿hombres?
by Mae08
Summary: Hija, pequeña palabra que ocasionara grandes problemas para Elsa Arendelle quien para evitar que la boten a la calle junto con su hermana; tendrá que hacerse pasar por hombre , asistir a Rise of the Guardians y enfrentarse a las personas y cosas que le esperan (Rapunzel, flyn,hipo,merida entre otros personajes también aparecerán) /MAL SUMMARY Y TITULO LO SÉ una oportunidad xd
1. Primer dia

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ,tengo la computadora otra ves en mis manos asi que pase una de las historias que creé la semana pasada en .. bueno no recuerdo.  
Son las 4:00am porfavor disculparme si tengo fallas ortográficas

******DIS:**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

1. NO COPIAR

2. Espero almenos los mantenga con algo que hacer si es que les gusta leer fanfics. Si la respuesta es positiva subire los siguientes si no ... igual XD

* * *

El reloj marcaba exactamente las 10:00pm y un ambiente pesado se presenciaba en la enorme mansión de los arendelle ¿Qué demonios aria la mayor de ellas? Si tan solo aquel accidente jamás hubiera sucedido

No hace mucho que le habían informado la trágica noticia sobre sus padres. La peli plateada quería llorar, gritar y desmoronarse ante lo sucedido; sin embargó, como hermana mayor, tuvo que mostrarse firme, serena y tranquila. Pero la desgracia no acababa ahí ¿Es que no podía siquiera llorar el fallecimiento de sus padres en paz?

Unos se encontraban en las afueras de la mansión, en la puerta exactamente, hablando con Garet (su cuidador) informándole que las menores tendrían que retirarse del lugar. La joven se encontraba espiando atentamente todo lo que ellos decían; sin embargo, no lograba entender mucho la conversación pero hubo algo que ella si pudo entender perfectamente

"una mujer no puede hacerse cargo de una gran empresa"

La joven bajar y patear al hombre por aquel comentario, sin embargo se contuvo. Maldijo para sus adentros el echo de que el mundo en que se encuentra sea asi de machista, pero ¿ que podía hacer? A pesar de que suene estúpido, en esta generación asi funcionaban las cosas, por lo cual, si no pensaba en algo definitivamente la botarían a la calle y no solamente a ella, también botarían a su hermana menor ¿Cómo cuidaría de ella?¿Como la alimentaria?¿ Como la aria feliz?

La joven poso su mirada en unas tijeras que se encontraban resplandecientes en su escritorio, la idea de ponerle fin a su vida paso rápidamente por su mente; sin embargo, otro pensamiento también llego a ella.

— Ana .. —

Definitivamente no podía dejarla sola, jamás lo arias. Tenia que pensar rápido pues podía escuchar como los hombres trataban de entrar ha su hogar

— Vamos Elsa .. piensa piensa —se dijo a si misma mientras daba pequeñas vueltas por su habitación. Su mirada se volvió colocar en las tijeras — lo tengo —con mucha rapidez tomo las tijeras de la mesa y sin esperar mas se comenzó a cortar el cabello

En la sala principal se encontraba un viejo tratando de impedir que los hombres continuaran entrando en la casa y una pelirroja viendo la escena completamente aterrada

— Lo siento Garet, conoces las reglas. Es hora de que se retiren del lugar —

— ¡Por favor! —rogó el aludido

— Sin herederos para la empresa ellas no son mas que gentuza —

— A quien le dices gentuza —

Ante aquel comentario, todos en la sala alzaron su vista encontrándose con un "joven" de ojos celestes, cabello plateado cortado y una postura un tanto torpe

— Quien eres –

— Que acaso no es obvio —hablo el "joven" tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible — Soy Lase arendelle, hijo mayor y futuro dueña de las empresas arendelle .. —

Un silencio se izo presente en la habitación inmediatamente. Todos se encontraban completamente confundidos mientras la joven peli naranja trataba de decir algo mas las palabras no salían de su boca

— E..eso es imposible —habló por fin uno de los hombres — según tengo informado la familia arendelle tiene dos .. hijas —

— Y que acaso no me ve? Me parece suficiente explicación con mi presencia —

El hombre se quedo mirando detalladamente y confundido al "joven"; sin embargo, suspiro resignado y continúo

— Bien, si ese es el caso. Mis mas sinceras disculpas joven Lase, ahora por favor tome sus cosas y acompáñenos enseguida ..—

Elsa miro confundida por el comentario ¿acompañarlos? ¿Adonde? Y porque

— Por el lamentable acontecimiento, sus estudios en la institución se adelantaran para no perder más tiempo —

— Vale, iré por mis cosas —

Elsa no dijo mas, miro a su hermana y le dio un gran abrazo

— Elsa .. —susurro Ana por lo bajo

— Tranquila Ana, volveré pronto lo prometo —

Elsa no demoro mucho en hacer sus cosas y salió de lugar entrando rápidamente al vehículo estacionado en las puertas de su querido y ahora antiguo hogar. No hace mucho su papá le hablo una ves de aquel lugar adonde ella ahora mismo se dirigía

El viaje fue realmente largo, Elsa jamás se imagino que la dichosa institución se encontrara al otro lado del mundo. Sabia que podrían descubrirla en cualquier momento por lo cual aria su mejor esfuerzo y pasaría desapercibida, cosa que era algo común ya en ella

Pasado unas horas Elsa se encontraba en el auto, rumbo al internado "rise of the guardians" conocido también como el mejor instituto de todo los tiempos, pues grandes empresarios con las empresas mas grandes y exitosas se encontraban ahí ; un gran ejemplo podrían ser los Berk, los Corona e incluso su empresa pues su padre también había sido alumno

— Acá es —hablo un hombre con cabello canoso y mirada tierna — Lase yo .. —

La joven no espero y bajo rápidamente del vehiculó rumbo a su nuevo "hogar"

Elsa miraba todo realmente impresionada, ese lugar era el más grande que había visto en su vida, digo si ella tenía dinero pero prefería pasar desapercibida en cualquier institución, o mejor dicho cuando asistía, pues con el tiempo ella prefiero educarse en casa. Continuó caminando viendo a los jóvenes del lugar (niños mimados) pensó rápidamente mientras continuaba con su camino

— NERD ABAJO —se escuchó una voz gritar; sin embargo, a Elsa no le dio tiempo de actuar y acto seguido se encontraba en el suelo completamente aplastada

— Cu..cuanto LO SIENTO! —se disculpó torpemente el joven

— no ..pasa nada —respondió fríamente ella mientras por su mente, aparecían mil maneras de matar al joven

— yo de verdad.. pues .. em TEN! toma tus …calzones? —

Elsa rápidamente voltio para ver como el joven sostenía su ropa interior rosada

— E..eso es de mi hermana! —gritó rápida y torpemente mientras se regañaba asi misma mentalmente. Que escusa para más estúpida y depravada

— Llevas calzones de tu hermana contigo? —preguntó el joven un tanto confundido

— Pensé que era su pañuelo! —se trató de defender

— Vale vale, tranquilo no te preocupes pero asegúrate que nadie mas lo vea —

— Gracias —

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar mientras Elsa y el nuevo joven recogían sus cosas. Elsa debía agradecer que solo se cayeran sus libros y polos más anchos que tenia, mientras tanto comenzaba inspeccionar al joven. Era de tez clara y ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisa un poco tonta e infantil y en su rostro unas pecas que hacían juego con su personalidad.

— Quieres que te ayude en algo, digo por lo que veo eres nuevo —

— Yo .. –Elsa callo un momento ¿Seria correcto confiar en ese chico? Bueno se veía tranquilo y no estaba para escoger a sus amigos en estos momentos — si .. —respondió al fin — mi habitación es la C303 y no logro ubicarla

—¡¿C303?! ¡Esa es mi habitación! —

— ¿Eh? —

El joven no dio tiempo para que Elsa pensara y la jaló inmediatamente mientras sonreía ampliamente

— Soy Hipo, y por lo que veo tu compañero de habitación. Encantado de conocerte —se presentó el joven corría llevando a Elsa de la mano. Ella solo se dedico a mirarle para luego sonreír

— Lase —respondió el "joven" peli plateado mientras seguía al castaño

* * *

NOTA:

Bien una más de las tantas escritas ( y futuramente dibujada en comic) historias que tengo wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, me siento libre hahahah tenia que escribirla.

Y emmm les gusto? les entretuvo? Mataron el rato almenos? Lo continuo? me creen loca por escribir algo asi XD? **AMARIA UN REVIEW **  
MAE FUERA :3


	2. Segundo día

SALUDOS! Bien bien no molesto mas, esa parte ya sera abajo XD

**DIS**:Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia

1. NO COPIAR

2. Espero almenos los mantenga con algo que hacer si es que les gusta leer fanfics. Si la respuesta es positiva subire los siguientes si no ... igual XD

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya en la habitación indicada. Se escuchaban unas pequeñas conversaciones por parte de ambos; sin embargo, estas no duraban mucho, por lo que el ambiente se silenciaba rápidamente

— De donde vienes? —se escucho preguntar al castaño rompiendo asi el silencio

— No creo que tenga importancia —respondió secamente Elsa

— ¿Tienes hermanos? –continuo preguntando el castaño sin darse por vencido

— Hermana, aunque creo que ya lo sabes —

— La de las bragas rosa —rio — no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo —

— Mi héroe —

Ante el último comentario ambos se regalaron unas sonrisas y comenzaron a reír

— y como funcionan las cosas aquí —preguntó Elsa tratando de evitar que siguiera con las preguntas personales

— Oh si! No te preocupes acá tengo el horario. Hoy es domingo asi que no tenemos ninguna clase..—

— Bien —

Otro gran e incómodo silencio se volvió apoderar de la habitación. Elsa noto como el chico apretaba nerviosamente las manos. Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado dura pero no quería que las cosas le salieran mal aunque ¿no estaría mal un amigo, no? Digo, si ella se encontraría ahí por el resto de los 4 años al menos debería tener a alguien como aliado .. o ¿no? Elsa peleaba mentalmente hasta que por fin se decidió

— Dime Hipo porque cuando caíste encima de mi, gritaron nerd abajo .. —

El joven soltó la prenda que llevaba en las manos mientras comenzaba a temblar, Elsa se regaño otra ves mentalmente. GENIAL, nada mas inteligente que empezar por ahí ¿es que será tonta?

— Bueno veras … no soy muy buen visto por aquí —respondió hipo dando al final un gran suspiro — soy … emm el bicho raro, de la escuela —

Ha Elsa le impresiono mucho lo que había escuchado pues hipo se veía una persona muy agradable y amistosa o como diría su hermana, una persona superduperfantabula. ¿Como es que tachaban de raro a este chico?

— Claro esta que si no quieres andar conmigo no hay ..—

— Estas bromeando? Somos amigos desde que nos saludamos .. —

No basto decir mas para que hipo sonriera ampliamente mientras era correspondido de la misma manera por el "joven" peli plateado. Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando un sonido, al parecer de un móvil, los interrumpió

— Hola? Eh kristoff .. si, claro enseguida — colgó - Lase yo

— Tranquilo, me quedaré aquí. La verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir —

— Seguro? — preguntó algo desconfiado

— Si, adiós —

— PV LASE( ELSA)—

Este lugar no era tan malo como pensaba o bueno, si me quedaba en la habitación creo que no tendría ningún problema. Deje un momento mi libro para mirar el reloj, eran las 7:00pm y mi estomago comenzaba a reclamarme por comida. Bueno, que podía esperar si no eh comido en 3 días.

Me pare de mi cama y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta; sin embargo, me detuve unos minutos frente al gran espejo. Me comencé a examinar detalladamente, "creo que he exagerado un poco con las tijeras" pensé al ver mi cabello recortado de una manera muy corta y divertida. Un suspiro salió de mis labios, este uniforme no me quedaba tan mal, aunque para ser sincera lo preferiría llevar sin esta tela debajo ¿pero en que estoy pensando? Sin esta tela mi busto se vería y seria identificada rápidamente como mujer.

Otro gran suspiro salió de mí, ahora mi apariencia era totalmente distinta a lo que un día fue. Al menos debo agradecer que me vea como un chico, reí levemente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía en busca del comedor

Creo que estuve caminando como 15minutos hasta que por fin logre ver un comedor a escasos metros de mí.

— Hey tío, pero que crees que estas asiendo —escuché una voz preguntar; sin embargo, decidí ignorarla. Grave error pues algo me callo en cabeza, al parecer era una .. ¿bola de nieve?

—¿Que acaso eres idiota? Te estoy hablando a ti escuálido —

— ¿Acaso eres lento? Estoy entrando al comedor —respondí molesta. Definitivamente no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente NADIE, me hablara asi— o es que es mucha información para tu pobre cerebro .. —

Pude escuchar como unas personas que se encontraban alrededor se reían ocasionando que el joven se molestara

— ¿Es que acaso no sabes quien soy? —volvió a preguntar mientras se bajaba del árbol donde se encontraba segundo atrás y comenzaba a caminar hacia a mi

Pude examinar unos momentos al chico, tenia el cabello blanco, algo sorprendente la verdad. Unos ojos azules que daban a mostrar la ira que llevaba dentro y una tez tan blanca como la mía. Unas cuantas personas comenzaron a verme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. Me comencé a poner nerviosa ante todas las miradas asi que accidentalmente cree un poco de hielo en el suelo, ocasionando asi, que el joven se diera duro contra el suelo

— Si, un torpe — fue mi respuesta mientras me retiraba. Pude escuchar como Las risas inundaron completamente el lugar, mas preferí evitarlas e irme directo a mi habitación

— Lase! Donde estabas — escuché la voz de hipo a mis espaldas ocasionando que me volteara. El se encontraba bebiendo un jugo de naranja

— En la cafetería —respondí como si nada

Acto seguido, vi como hipo casi se ahogaba con la bebida

— QUE! —gritó escupiéndome — FUISTE AL COMEDOR —

— Si —respondí completamente molesta limpiándome los residuos que hipo me había dejado en la cara — debes tratar de no escupir ..

— Y SALISTE VIVO DEL GUARDIÁN DE LA NIEVE — volvió a gritar ignorando por completo lo que había dicho segundos atrás

— HIPO! — grite molesta

— Lo..lo siento — se disculpó

— mejor entremos ya —

— Espera Lase – me detuvo — ¿Como es que saliste vivo del comedor? —me interrogó — esta es hora del guardián de nieve .. –

— ¿Guardián de la nieve? —repetí confundida

— si, o mejor conocido como Jack frost —

Mire incrédula ante aquel comentario. No recuerdo haberme cruzado con ningún guardián, mucho menos de nieve, a menos que se refiera a …

— ¿Un chico con cabello blanco? —interrogue curiosa

— Ese mismo —

— Oh .. te refieres a ese idiota —

— LASE! —volvió a gritar mientras me colocaba sus manos con residuo de naranja en la boca. Genial a este paso odiare todo lo que este relacionado con la naranja.

— HIPO —volví a gritar completamente molesta mientras retiraba sus manos

— Shhh, mejor entremos —

Unas ves adentro hipo AL FIN se limpio las benditas manos como debía ser. Yo por mi parte solo me dedique a limpiarme bien con una toalla

— Y bien? —

— No lo entiendes esta situación es muy delicada —

— Explícate de una ves hipo —exigí ya un poco aburrida de tanto misterio

— Veras, esta escuela esta dividida por 4 sectores. Los del sector "A" conocidos como los mejores en esta institución; ahí se encuentran los mas chicos mas adinerados y futuros mejores empresarios. Luego esta el sector ..

— Y luego esta e por ultimo d —interrumpí. Sinceramente no me llamaba la atención nada de esas cosas

— Bueno si ..—

— No necesito explicación de todos hipo, no te preocupes —

— Es que ese no es el problema Lase! —me dijo hipo, al parecer preocupado — Te puedes llevar con media institución si te metes con alguien de "A" pero si te metes con Jack frost créeme que te llevaras a toda la institución incluyendo a los profesores

— Eso es estúpido —

— Dímelo a mi .. —

— Entonces esto es una jerarquía de dinero? —

— Yo .. esto .. si, algo asi .. —

Pude ver como hipo sonreía nervioso ¿será que algo me estaba ocultando? No, no creo que tenga motivos .. o si? Dios, debería dejar de ser tan desconfiada

— De todas formas no te preocupes. Era de noche asi que dudo que me alla reconocido —y era verdad, habia poca iluminacion en donde yo me ecnontraba .. Oh eso esperaba — Será mejor dormir. Mañana tenemos clases —

— Claro .. buenas noches —

— Buenas noches

Cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras en mi cabeza la imagen de cierto peliblanco aparecía. Jack frost eh .. ¿que tantos problemas podrás causarme?

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarme ocasionando a si que por fin me levantara

— Valla, al fin despiertas, buenos días —escuché saludarme a hipo — apúrate Lase o llegaremos tarde -

— Tar..de … —respondí media adormilada. Tome el reloj de mi costado y vi que marcaban las 7:55am. JODER la clase empezaba en 5 minutos. Salí de mi cama de un brinco, como un resorte, y tome todas mis cosas dirigiéndome rápidamente al baño para alistarme. Una ves lista Salí, tome la manos de hipo y lo jale — VAMOS —

Lo siguiente fue totalmente decepcionando. Tan solo habíamos llegado 2 minutos después de lo indicado y el desgraciado del profesor no nos permitió la entrada ¿Es que acaso no podía perdonar 2 minutos de retraso? Claro que no, en el mundo empresarial eso significaría gran pérdida de dinero. Dios esto no puede ir peor

Voltee mi rostro hacia donde se encontraba Hipo, vi como devoraba felizmente su hamburguesa. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro ante aquella acción ocasionando que el me mirara confundido

— ¿Que? —dijo con la comida en la boca. Dios, tiene los mismos malos hábitos que ..

— Ana —susurre

— ¿Dijiste algo? —

— No –mentí — asi que Jack frost eh?—

— Bueno si, el es el mas adinerado de la institución y creo que .. del mundo. Pero tranquila, no lo veras mucho en clases debido a que se salta la mayoría —

— Por lo cual se puede decir que es un completo vago —

— Punzie! —

Mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar aquella voz y acto seguido me escondí debajo de la mesa

— Hola Hipo —escuché como ella se dirigía hacia Hipo — como están tu y tu… compañero? —

Sabía que sus miradas ahora se encontraban en mí. Era un acto estúpido, lo sé pero .. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Aquella joven que se encontraba ahí , o mejor dicho .. ¿Punzie? Como sea, era mi prima, lejana pero lo era. Se que no hemos estado muy apegadas en el tiempo; sin embargo, no podía arriesgarme a que me viera pues tal ves podría reconocerme. Joder ahora que are, las cosas no puedes acaba aquí, ni siquiera eh empezado.

— ¿Todo bien? —me interrogó Punzie mientras comenzaba acercarse hacia mi. Yo solo me dedique a levantar la mano y hacer un gesto de okey

— RAPI DONDE ESTAS —intervino una voz

— AQUÍ! —respondió — lo lamento hipo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego —

— Adiós —se despidió — Estas bien? —pregunto hipo mientras agachaba su cabeza hacia mi. Genial, ahora que le responderé

— Yo .. esto .. si , yo .. —tartamudee

— No eres bueno con las chicas ¿verdad? —

— Se .. podria decir —

El solo suspiro y me regalo una sonrisa. Yo por mi parte, volví a retomar mi lugar en el asiento para después tomar mi jugo y darle un gran sorbo

— Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer. Punzie es una de las mejores chicas que pueda existir en la tierra, créeme que es una muy buena amiga y muy bondadosa. Mejor dicho, es la primera amiga que tuve aquí —

— Ya veo .. —susurre — su mamá ..¿ su mama es la vendedora? —pregunté algo confundida pues lo ultimo que recuerdo era que mi tia era una dibujante

— No —respondió el débilmente — por lo que tengo entendido Punzie escapo de casa —

— escapo .. —

— si, pero tranquilo. Rapunzel no le toma mucha importancia a eso —

— ya veo. Y dime, con que frecuencia te botan de clases? —interrogue divertida. Pude ver como se daba leves golpes en el pecho para no atorarse, le había atinado

— co..como estas tan segura de que me botan —preguntó avergonzado y divertido a la vez

— por tu expresión al momento en que nos botaron. Fuiste muy relajado y dijiste sígueme. Es como si siempre te pasara lo mismo —explique. Realmente hipo me causaba mucha ternura

— No es mi culpa, es culpa del despertador .. —trató de excusarse el

Ambos nos miramos y nos reímos por unos momentos. Estuvimos ahí un buen rato mientras reíamos o contábamos algunas cosas sobre nosotros. Por mi parte me limite hablar pocas cosas sobre mi vida privada pero le hable mucho sobre el lugar de donde venia. A diferencia de hipo que me comento sobre su familia, sobre su torpe amorío con una chica llamada Astrid quien lo solo lo estaba utilizando y sobre una arquera muy famosa que últimamente había llamado algo su atención.

— Hey Hipo —saludó alguien ocasionando que ambos volteáramos nuestro rostro — no presentas al nuevo? —

Comenzó a examinar un poco al chico. Era de contextura robusta pero no tanto, tenia el cabello rubio y curiosamente lo llevaba acompañado de un divertido gorro. Una cosa que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos de color caramelo haciéndome recordar las palabras que antes Ana solía contarme sobre sus requisitos de novio perfecto y esas cosas

— Hey kristoff, también te botaron? —interrogo Hipo al parecer divertido

— Por lo que veo no soy el único —bromeo el — soy kristoff mucho gusto —se presentó

— Lase —respondí fría y secamente. Pude ver como kristoff arqueaba la ceja

— Tranquilo, asi es la primera ves —hablo Hipo. Yo por mi parte solo ignore el comentario

— Con los tipejos que hay acá no me sorprende sinceramente —

Estuvimos unas horas y horas hablando, en las cuales pude percatarme de que kristoff no era mala persona, al contrario, era tan bueno y agradable como Hipo. El comenzó a contar historias sobre su alce ocasionando que la mayor parte de la conversación nos la pasáramos riendo; sin embargo, no todo es risa. De pronto recordé las benditas clases, mire el reloj que llevaba en la mano y DIOS eran ya la 1 de la tarde joder ¡¿como es que se pasa tanto tiempo hablando?!

— HIPO — grite — son la 1

— ¡QUE! — pude ver su rostro horrorizado — oh dios nos hemos quedado hablando de mas —

Yo comencé a ponerme nerviosa, cosa que no era muy bueno a menos que quisieran una gran .. Simplemente suspiré mientras trataba de calmarme ,recordando que si mis ánimos se alteraban esta ves no podría culpar al clima y estaría completamente expuesta. De seguro ellos .. me odiarían

— Lase ..Lase — dijo hipo mientras me movía de un lado a otro — vamos o terminaremos muertos —

— Cla..claro — respondí

Felizmente llegamos temprano para la siguiente clase. Las cosas pasaron tranquilamente desde ahí como si fuera una escuela normal y corriente. Ya había acabado mi última clase y eran las 8:00pm. Definitivamente el día se había pasado corriendo. Me encontraba dando vueltas por todo la institución esperando encontrarme con hipo o con kristoff para que me pudieran ayudar a volver a la habitación pues la ultima clase teníamos diferentes cursos y tuvimos que separarnos

— Dios .. estoy realmente agotada — susurre mientras me recostaba en un árbol. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y me deje llevar por el delicioso clima que había. Pareciese como si todo estuviera normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y yo simplemente estuviese asistiendo a una academia. Solo que esta ves no podía .. — Ana —susurré mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. De pronto sentí algo esponjoso entre mis piernas. Baje mi mirada y me encontré con un curioso conejo — están permitidos los animales? —

— No —escuché una voz responderme. Voltee mi mirada y me pude encontrar con el mismo joven del día anterior, el guardián de las nieves o mejor dicho

— Jack frost .. —

* * *

**NOTA:**

**— CUALQUIER DUDA O PREOCUPACION AGANMELO SABER —**

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AL FIN TERMINE XD llevo despierta desde la 2:50am dibujando y desde las 5:35am tecleando hahah ahora son las 7:00am asi que por favor perdónenme las faltas ortográficas

Tenia todo en mi celular pero mi querida hermana se llevo mi cargador y neeee tenia que subirlo si o si y no me acordaba mucho lo que había escrito pero eeeeen fin.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS:**

**Guest1: **Ohhh! muchas Gracias por tu comentario :'D Me alegra que te aya gustado

**cistxc : **Y yo lo acepto encantadisima. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Sobre lo del dorama, recuerdo solo aver visto boys before flowers. En fin, cualquier detalle asmelo saber, espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por seguir la historia

**KiraXproject : **Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario y si descuida, la continuare. Espero te guste el capitulo

**SnowPrincessJelsa : **AHHHHHHHH GRACIAAAAAAAS33333 Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Uhmmm, lo de ayuda en el futuro no suena mal eh. Oh! y muchisimas gracias por el comentario

**Nastinka: **Hahahah ya veras todas las cosas retorcidamente divertidas que tengo planeada para estos dos

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: **SERVIDO, espero disfrutes del capitulo

**Bonne Fille Parfaite: **Gracias por el comentario, ojala disfrutes el capitulo

**Liliana Galadriel **: Gracias y espero te siga pareciendo buena en los demas capitulos haha xd

**Mixer1927**: haha ¿Enserio te pareció buena mi sinopsis? Usualmente siempre lo ago mal hahaha. Muchisimas gracias por el comentario, me alegra enormemente que te alla gustado y un saludo para ti tambien :D

**rose: **GRACIAS por el comentario y con respecto a la otra historia, no te preocupes si la continuare. Posiblemente lo este subiendo hoy o mañana. Espero te aya gustado el capitulo

**arlix**: gracias por el comentario, espero te aya gustado el capitulo

* * *

Eso es todo, espero como ya dije, que les aya gustado a todos el capitulo. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o confusion aganmelo saber inmediatamente

**POSD: AMARIA UN REVIEW DE USTEDES. ME ENCANTO VER LOS 11 REVIWES3  
MAE FUERA **


	3. Tercer día

— Joder ¡¿Sabes cuantas horas te llevo buscando maldito enclenque?! Y veo que sabes mi nombre —hablo con — bueno era de esperarse. Digo tratándose de quien.. OYE

— ¿Que?

— ¿¡Que demonios crees que haces con pascua!? Y a donde te lo llevas

— ¿Pascua? —dijo confundida Elsa

— ¿Si pascua!

_¿Será que es su conejo? No, no puede ser._ Pensó Elsa — ¿que no es obvio? Lo llevo a dirección

La expresión de Jack cambio drásticamente

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! —gritó desesperado — no dejare que te lleves a mi conejo

Jack se acerco tratando de tomar al conejo. Pero como respuesta solo obtuvo una mordida de este

— A si que tu conejo ¿eh?

— CLARO QUE ES MIO —grito Jack — si no como sabría que dice pascua en su collar

Elsa volvió su mirada al conejo. Y si, el tenia razón

— Cualquier idiota podría saber eso

El silencio se izo presente. Ninguno de los dos se quitaba la vista de enzima. Estuvieron asi por unos minutos hasta que Elsa por fin hablo

— Ten —dijo Elsa extendiéndole unas banditas.

Jack lo miro confundido. Luego sonrió

— ¿Conejos? —pregunto divertido

Elsa se sonrojo levemente. Había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que ahora no era mujer, sino un hombre. Y esas banditas con imágenes de conejos no eran muy masculinas que digamos

— Ca..Cállate. Mi hermana se accidentaba mucho —se defendió

El ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio. Cosa que incomodo a Elsa pues podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Jack

_Es que planea seguir mirándome._ Pensó nerviosa. Los minutos se volvieron eternos para ella. Elsa no entendía muy bien por que no podía quitarse ese manojo de nervios que sentía en esos momentos.

Jack estaba apunto de decir algo cuando de pronto el conejo dio un salto y desapareció entre los arbustos

— Genial. Lo dejaste ir —se quejo. Elsa lo miro molesta

— Pero si tú… —la chica suspiro. No tenia ganas de pelear asi que lo ignoró

— ¿A donde vas?

— A mi habitación

El soltó una carcajada

— ¿Por esa dirección? Si claro y el idiota soy yo

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó molesta — no necesito que un niño mimado me diga a donde debo ir

Jack dejo de reír

— Bien. As lo que quieras —_ Tsk nuevos. _Pensó el mientras se retiraba

Elsa pudo escuchar como los pasos se escuchaban cada ves menos. El albino por fin se encontraba lejos de ella. Alzó la vista hacia la luna mientras unas lagrimas caían por su mejilla ¿realmente estará todo esto bien?

— Ana .. —

.

.

.

— Joder, enzima que uno quiere ayudar el niñato se comporta peor que mujer llorona —bufo molesto — ¿es que acaso no tiene dignidad? Digo, maldita sea es un hombre

Jack se detuvo unos segundos. ¿Por qué se sentía asi? Es que acaso ¿quería volver? No, definitivamente no

— ¿Pascua? —el conejo lo miró — ¡ no me mires asi! Ese niñato no quería mi ayuda. Que se lo trague la nieve —el conejo continuó mirándolo — Por el amor a Merlín ¡Deja de mirarme asi!

El conejo no se movió. Jack suspiro

— Joder. Vale iré a buscarlo pero ¡ya deja de mirarme asi!—el albino se dio la vuelta rápidamente — realmente debo dejar de hablarme con conejos

Ya era de noche. ¡¿Como demonios se había dejado llevar por su enojo?! Jack corría lo más rápido que podía buscando por todo el campus. ¿Estaría bien?¿Habría llegado a su habitación? No, por esa dirección imposible. La nieve continuaba cayendo preocupando cada vez más a Jack ¡Porque cojones lo había dejado solo!

— MALDITO ENCLENQUE DONDE ESTAS —gritó exasperado.

Una leve ventisca de hielo se izo presente. Jack dudo por unos momentos _¿las ventiscas de nieve le estaban tratando de decir algo?_ Miro al conejo que llevaba en brazos bien abrigado

— ¿Me abran perdonado? —preguntó curioso. Mas no obtuvo respuesta

Apretó los puños. Lo único que le quedaba en estos momentos era confiar. Comenzó a correr siguiendo las ventiscas. La nieve fue en una gran época su amiga pero ¿ahora?¿Habrían vuelto las cosas a la normalidad? No. sus pies ya no daban para más, podía sentirlo

— MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTAS —gritó con sus ultimas fuerzas mientras sus rodillas caían al suelo

La vista de Jack comenzó a fallar. ¿Moriría a causa de su vieja amiga? Se lo merece después de todo. Esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban. Estaba apunto de dejarse caer cuando sintió unas manos

— Enclenque —

No espero más y comenzó a escarbar. Era el, y al parecer no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. No definitivamente no lo podía dejar ahí. Jack tomo al joven rápidamente por los brazos y comenzó su camino otras ves

.

.

.

— Crees que esté bien —

— Solo tiene calentura Hipo, no te preocupes. Te llamare apenas despierte ¿si?

— Vale. Muchas gracias Rapunzel

Elsa sintió un leve dolor de cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? Esa era la voz de Hipo pero no era su habitación

— Veo que ya despertaste —

La peli plateada la miro un tanto desconcertada

— Sera mejor que no hagas ningún movimiento —habló Rapunzel al ver como la joven trataba de moverse — no creo que quieras empeorar las cosas … Elsa

Elsa palideció más de lo que ya estaba. La rubia la había llamado por su nombre ¿Cómo? ¿Porque? Es que ¿todo se iría al carajo?

— Yo... — Elsa no supo que decir. ¿lo sabría todo el mundo? ¿la botarían?

Rapunzel suspiró

— Jack te trajo —explicó. La peli plateada la miro confundida — esta es mi habitación. Esta lejos de las demás pero al parecer cerca de donde ambos se encontraban— continúo explicando — al parecer estabas en mal condiciones, al igual que el idiota. Es por eso que el te trajo aquí, fue lo máximo que pudo llegar

— Do...donde

— Llamé a enfermería para que se lo llevaran. Preferí mantenerte cerca para evitar escándalos—la rubia la miro seria — ¿que estas haciendo Elsa?

.

.

.

— Jack sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Trataba de moverse mas su cuerpo no respondía

— ahora que izo —dijo un hombre mientras ingresaba y miraba con molestia al joven

— altas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación —explicó otro hombre con bata

El hombre miro confundido a su hijo ¿Acaso estaría tratando de volver todo como antes? Una tristeza se apoderó de el con tan solo recordar.

— Jack ... —susurró — que estas haciendo

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Lo sabia, nada podría volver a la normalidad

**— **¿Cuanto más deberá estar acá? —preguntó el hombre llamando la atención del doctor

— Su estado es algo delicado —respondió sin rodeos

— Se trata de mi hijo. Lo mas seguro es que este bien en unas horas

El doctor miró confundido al hombre

— Pero Norte ..

— Eso es todo

Jack escuchaba atentamente la conversación. _Como era de esperarse de ti Norte. _Pensó mientras se acomodaba en la camilla

— Joven frost usted

— Cierra la boca —ordenó el albino

El doctor enmudeció. Aquel joven se parecía tanto a su viejo amigo Norte pero ¿Qué habría pasado con ambos? Ellos cambiaron tan drásticamente. Dio un gran suspiro, el no le aria caso. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era ver como el albino se retiraba de la habitación

.

.

.

— Y bien Elsa —

— yo... —nada. Sus palabras simplemente no salían

Rapunzel suspiró. Conocía bien a su prima a pesar de ser lejana. Sabia que Elsa era una chica centrada y correcta en sus cosas pero ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿La tía arendelle lo sabe?

Elsa no respondió. La mirada que tenia Elsa hizo que a Rapunzel se le partiera el alma. Había tocado un tema delicado y ni siquiera lo sabia. Elsa miró hacia otro lado rápidamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Mordió sus labios tratando de contenerse

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¿Que? —Preguntó confundida Elsa

Estaba apunto de defenderse cuando Rapunzel la abrazo. Estuvieron asi unos minutos cuando Elsa se soltó

— ¿Dirás algo? —preguntó sin rodeos. Hubo silencio por unos segundos

Rapunzel suspiro. — estoy segura que todo esto tiene un porque

Elsa miro a Rapunzel — ¿no preguntaras?

Rapunzel hundió los hombros —cuando te sientas preparada se que me lo dirás —dijo sonriéndole a la peli plateada

Elsa miro a su prima tranquila. La situación en la que se encontraba no era un juego y ella lo sabía, al menos ahora tenia a su prima de lado. Las cosas deberían ser algo más sencillas ahora ¿no? Ella e hipo serian su ayuda. Un momento hipo lo sabría?

— Hipo ...

Rapunzel la miro — no lo sabe

Elsa se sintió completamente avergonzada. No solo le estaba pidiendo que guardase su secreto sino que también la estaba casi "obligando "A que le mintiera a su amigo ¿Podría ser una peor persona ahora?

— Relájate Elsa —habló la rubia al ver a su prima nerviosa — dudo mucho que Hipo se moleste además —sonrió — es un secreto de primas ¿no?

Rapunzel se sentía más feliz que nunca. Ella no había tenido la posibilidad de tener hermanos o primos a su lado. Elsa era su prima claro, pero por alguna extraña razón solo oía hablar de ella mas nunca la había visto antes. Siempre Sospechaba que era por la misma razón que en la cual se encontraba ella. _Encerrada._ Pensó la rubia

Elsa, por su parte, se sentía culpable. Siempre había visto a Rapunzel de lejos mas nunca se le había acercado. Sus padres siempre le ofrecieron salir pero ella prefería mantenerse a distancia por temor a hacerle daño

— Sera mejor que descanses —habló Rapunzel despertando a Esla de sus pensamientos — será un día largo. después de todo, as estado aquí casi un día completo

Elsa parpadeo dos veces — un día .. completo

La rubia se percato de como Elsa se tensaba asi que cambio la conversación

— Y dime ¿Qué hacías con Jack?

Elsa levanto la mirada un poco extrañada. ¿Que hacia con Jack? Ni ella misma lo sabia — pues recuerdo que me había encontrado con el segundos antes ..

— ¿Y?

— Pues estábamos los dos junto al conejo

— ¿Un conejo?

— Si, el conejo pascua. El ... —miró a su prima y noto como tenia una sonrisa en su rostro — ¡No estoy loca! ¡El conejo es real!

Rapunzel se echo a reír — vale, vale te creo

— Lo digo enserio — bufó molesta

— Oh vamos. Esta academia es inmensa pero ¿conejos? No me culpes por desconfiar —se defendió la rubia — digo tal vez otro animal podría ser pero acaso ¿No as visto el clima?

Elsa no pudo evitar ponerse seria. El clima, ella tenia razón

— Como es posible ...

— ¿Que el clima sea asi?

Elsa afirmó

— No lo sé —trato de zafarse del tema — por eso nos tienen prohibido la salida a esas horas ... Lase —sonrió

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa. Al parecer si que seria muy divertido estar ahí después de todo

— Rapunzel. Tu madre ...

Rapunzel se dejo caer sobre la silla — las personas no son lo parecen. Me gusta mucho mi vida ahora. Claro que no tengo los lujos que tenia antes, pero ahora .. soy libre

— Supongo que tienes razón

Elsa comenzó a desenvolver su cabeza llamando la atención de la rubia. Quien solo, se dedicaba a mirar cada acto que esta hacia

— ¿No era solo calentura? —preguntó la peli plateada mientras se tocaba la herida que se encontraba en su cabeza

— Al parecer te caíste en un trono —respondió con simpleza — Jack no dijo mucho

_Jack._ Pensó la rubia ¿_donde estaría ahora?¿le habría pasado algo?_ Se preguntaba a si misma. _Que va Elsa, no es momento de pensar en otras cosas_

— Y descuida. Dudo mucho que se allá dado cuenta

Elsa miró confundida a su prima

— ¿No es eso lo que te estás preocupando ahora? —preguntó curiosa

Miro a Rapunzel. Ella tenia razón ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por el albino? Lo único por lo que debía preocuparse era de si el no la había descubierto. Y como la rubia ya había dicho, no había de que preocuparse… ¿o si?

* * *

El tiempo es mi peor enemigo mas prometí seguirle y asi lo are. Muchas gracias por su comentarios a todos, realmente cada ves que los leo me dan unas ganas inmensas de continuar con la historia.

LAMENTO AVER ESTADO DESAPARECIDA TANTO TIEMPO. Si tienen alguna recomendación queja o reclamo déjenmelos en los Reviews. Yo encantadísima de leerlos, nos vemos


End file.
